Glitch in the Server
by Assassin's Argentine Tango
Summary: Happy days reach the gang as they finally shut down XANA still adjusting to normalicy is hard to do, but lies soon surface and one by one those invoved are picked off. Read
1. That Feeling

**Character List**

Sierra D'Angelo- Mila Kunis

Ulrich Stern- Alexander Skarsgard

Mya Strankle- Emily Osment

Sissi Delmas- Dannielle Harris

Nick Foxx- Josh Henderson

Jeremy Belpois- Cody Linley

Summer Foxx- Amanda Bynes

Lando Lockleon- Greg Cipes

Keeper- Debi Mazar

Ally McLowe- Melissa Joan Hart

Claire Delmas- Alyson Hannigan

Aelita Hopper- Masiela Lusha

Jennifer Foxx- Victoria Justice

Alex Belpois- Max Van Ville

Tommy Dunbar- Robert Pattinson

Odd Dell Robbia- Dax Shepard

Savanna Foxx- Emma Stone

Lookout- Kathy Griffin

Lucille Foxx- Alyson Stoner

Riley Foxx- Mitchell Musso

Henri Stern- Logan Lerman

Missy D'Angelo- Brie Larson

Astin Ishiyama- Chase Vanek

Karlie Rumsfield- Heidi Klum

Sunny Foxx- Alexis Biedel

Chloe Foxx- Kaci Battaglia

Amina Foxx- Rumer Willis

Carsidy Foxx- Skyler Gisando

Skye Burbige-Foxx- Kat Dennings

Skyler Burbige-Foxx- Sean Flynn Amir

Odd Robbia- Hunter Von Leer

Alona Belpois- Andie MacDowell

Minuteman- Brad Pitt

Yumi Ishiyama- Carrie-Ann Inaba

William Dunbar- James Marsden

Mystery Woman Voice- Edyta Sliwinska

Mystery Man Voice- Norm McDonald

Something was bugging me, and I couldn't shake the feeling. You know when you get that nagging sensation in the back of your head? It's like an itch in your brain and it eats at you until the red wire and blue wire snap in place then the answer is clear to you. It was one of those days. Yumi, Sierra, William, and Ulrich were finishing unpacking their respective belongings to their college dorms. Yumi was bunking with Sierra, while Ulrich and William had their own room one floor below. It was a single day of unpacking, cooling down, excessive pampering by their men and all nearly seemed perfect. It had been an entire week since Jeremy, Sissi, Odd, and Aelita shut down the supercomputer and oddly enough the factory caught fire the next day. Jeremy supposedly had no idea nor did Odd nor Sissi. Aelita seemed hesitant to answer; however, her answer was the same as the other three.

"So Sierra tommorow's the first day any regrets?" Yumi asked folding her unmentionables and putting them away. She was more light-hearted since XANA was out of their lives; in fact she grew her hair out and went shopping for new attire after Jeremy informed them XANA will be out of their lives before college. Her usual black clad outfit was outshined by her powder blue Geminae lounger bottoms with matching spagetti-strap top.

"My only regret?" Sierra replied after brushing her teeth, "Umm... not dying my hair Blonde sooner! Ulrich loves it!" She placed her toothbrush in the little holder she set aside for herself. Sierra had changed to since leaving Lyoko behind her. Besides being a perky blonde she now had the extra time for more tai-chi and making more scratch with her first job over the summer: skydiving lessons! Her body had changed too instead of her tan she was glistening a broze tone which she developed from not stressing over XANA and Lyoko plus she grew six inches which made her and Ulrich able to kiss without the other bending over or standing on their tippey toes.

Yumi stratched the back of her head it wasn't a normal itch though.

Sierra looked in the mirror and realized Yumi had a sniper mark on the back of her head, "YUMI!!" The Japanese girl truned and was immediatly shot in the head with a rogue bullet. Sierra screamed her lungs out when Yumi's grey matter and blood were spattered all over her. The window was open and she could've been next. Sierra slipped on Yumi's blood puddle while trying to escape through the door. She pounded on her neighbor's door when men in black suits surrounded her. This was it she was gonna die! A man dressed the same as all he others came foward he had a deep scar starting from his left temple to the middle of his chiseled jaw.

"Hello Lovey!" He taunted her in a thick English accent, "My friends and I want to have a chat with you about someone named Jeremy Belpois," He gestured two of his hulky henchman to grab the horrified teen. Sierra was so scared she wet herself.


	2. Kidnapped

Character List

Sierra D'Angelo- Mila Kunis

Ulrich Stern- Alexander Skarsgard

Mya Strankle- Emily Osment

Sissi Delmas- Dannielle Harris

Nick Foxx- Josh Henderson

Jeremy Belpois- Cody Linley

Summer Foxx- Amanda Bynes

Lando Lockleon- Greg Cipes

Keeper- Debi Mazar

Ally McLowe- Melissa Joan Hart

Claire Delmas- Alyson Hannigan

Aelita Hopper- Masiela Lusha

Jennifer Foxx- Victoria Justice

Alex Belpois- Max Van Ville

Tommy Dunbar- Robert Pattinson

Odd Dell Robbia- Dax Shepard

Savanna Foxx- Emma Stone

Lookout- Kathy Griffin

Lucille Foxx- Alyson Stoner

Riley Foxx- Mitchell Musso

Henri Stern- Logan Lerman

Missy D'Angelo- Brie Larson

Astin Ishiyama- Chase Vanek

Karlie Rumsfield- Heidi Klum

Sunny Foxx- Alexis Biedel

Chloe Foxx- Kaci Battaglia

Amina Foxx- Rumer Willis

Carsidy Foxx- Skyler Gisando

Skye Burbige-Foxx- Kat Dennings

Skyler Burbige-Foxx- Sean Flynn Amir

Odd Robbia- Hunter Von Leer

Alona Belpois- Andie MacDowell

Minuteman- Brad Pitt

Yumi Ishiyama- Carrie-Ann Inaba

William Dunbar- James Marsden

Mystery Woman Voice- Edyta Sliwinska

Mystery Man Voice- Norm McDonald

The scarred man pushed Sierra down to the floor just as the roomate answered the door with a blanket around his waist with his girlfriend in the bedroom calling out, "Who is it?" The young man looked at the scene unfolding in front of him. The snipers all aimed at him, but this guy was to quick for them. He quickly spung himself back closing the door with his feet as the barage of bullet whizzed over him while he lay on the floor. Once the gunfire had finished he quickly regrouped grabbed his clothes from the bedroom with his girlfriend scared to death in her own little corner. The men had barged in as the young man kissed his girlfriend goodbye and dived out of the window just as the men in the black suits barged into the bedroom. From his car the naked man could hear his girlfriend's screams of terror shortly muted by the sound of more gunfire. He jumped behind the guard rail, that surrounded the parking lot, into the forest where his car awaited.

* * *

Across town on a small en route lane that passed through two miles of wild mangroves a girl of perhaps eighteen was busy in her garden when she felt the pressence of another within sereal feet of her. She turned quickly with a spade in hand pointed it at a young man around the same age with white hair that was surrounded with a flurry of black bangs, "Don't fucking do tha' Nick!" The young woman told the white-haired gentleman behind her in a thick Irish brogue, "You know the sight of you makes me damn nearly piss meself."

With that the man helped her up and said in a strong French accent, "It's always a pleasure to see you too Mya," He looked at her for a brief moment then slowly reached into his longcoat and retrieved an envelope from his inner pocket, "Don't open it unless there is an emergency!" and with that he ran off in the opposite diection.

Mya looked at the envelope that merely stated: _Mya, I entrust this letter with you because I know you won't open it unless there is an emergency. In time the events that will lead to the letter's opening may or may not involve you; however, it is imperative that you open this only when there is an emergency. Take care. Keep your doors locked._ Mya seemed awestruck by the envelope and somewhat unsure about the meaning of the final note: _Keep your doors locked._ She couldn't help but wonder if Nick was in any danger judging by the grim mantra on the face of the envelope, but she was someone who wouldn't open it unless directed to. She quickly ran up the winding lane up to the old manor at the end, entered the relic of a home, and stashed the letter in the vault next to her bed.

* * *

Sierra awoke a few hours later in what seemed to be an interrogation room despite the high ceiling, and the mirror at the top of the room, which she deduced was a one-way window her captors where hidden behind. She wanted to move, but the men in the suits must have strapped her to what seemed to be a chair with a lampshade attached to the back, and it rested on her head.

A loudspeaker began to crackle as a deep, male, mirthless voice echoed into the tall room, "Miss D'Angelo, we aren't here to harm you we just want answers," the voice had stated clearly just as the scarred man had before Sierra was knocked unconcious, "What is your full name?"

Sierra looked up at the mirror/window with a look of avid disgust as she shouted, "What kind of dumbass question is that?" There was no responce, but a few seconds after she spoke she was shocked with an electrical current that came from the odd lampshade above her head. She screamed in agony as the painful surge ravaged her body for what seemed like forever.

Once the current stopped the male voice once again spoke, "What the fuck is your full name bitch?" He said very unsympathetically and with no emphasis.

Sierra was breathing extremely heavily from the shock administered to her body. She felt as though every cell in her body was burning with pain. She held back tears and choked out, "Sierra Amber-Lyn D'Angelo," she began to cough very violently.

About several minutes passed before the loudspeaker crackled to life again this time a more deadly, feminine voice boomed into the room, "Very good sweetheart, now what do you know about Franz Hopper A.K.A. Waldo Schaeffer?"

Sierra sighed heavily then laughed abnormally loud for a good five minutes until saying, "Who the fuck is that?" A moment passed and once again she was shocked by the electrical current that came out of the questionable chair. She breathed heavily again, caught her breath and said, "I don't know who Franz Hooligan or Waldo Sch-whatever the fuck his alias is?" She left a single tear drop, "Just please let me go... I wanna go home!"

The female voice once again filled the nearly dark room this time stating quite clearly, "Miss D'Angelo your not going to be going home anytime soon unless you answer our questions," she said with a ruthless demeanor, "Now again what do you know about Franz Hopper A.K.A. Waldo Schaeffer?"

Sierra was now a sobbing mess, "I don't know who that is... just let me-" The current was once again going through her body making her screams more bloodcurdling for as she misbehaved the voltage would go up. The current stopped and she was hunched over in the chair sobbing into her nightie, "I don't know who the fuck that is you crazy bitch!" The current once again came down and ran through her body, and she screamed until it ceased.

* * *

Odd Della Robbia and his wife Summer where relaxing poolside at their newly built mansion with the television on some local station. Summer was laying out on her towel in her lavender bikini while her husband was floating around in the pool wearing his cargo trunks and sunglasses.

The television wasn't really there for the sake of watching it was more for ambiance until a BREAKING NEWS broadcast popped up causing Summer to sit upright and direct her attention to the television, "Breaking News!" the anchorman began in a business-like tone, "Newly emerging evidence in the case involving the mysterious fire at the old car factory in Boulogne-Billancourt," He couldn't have been more descriptive for Summer who turned up the volume and told her husband to listen, "We take you live to the scene where Trinity La Roux is covering as details emerge, Trinity?"

The story was thrown to a young woman of about twenty-four with long brown hair and faint green eyes that where chilling in there own way, "Thanks Kenneth," She walked towards the burned down factory, "I'm live on the scene where police have found new evidence suggesting that the burning down of the factory here was in fact intentional due to the discovery of an abandoned truck a few miles down the river where in the back police had found over twenty empty containers of kerosene and four that where still filled," Summer thought in the back of her mind if Jeremie did have something to do with this, "I'm now recieving word that from the ruble the police have just pulled out two bodies from the wreakage," Odd now had a laser-focused attention to the screen like his wife, "The uncharred bodies where just discovered two floors below the factory," the couple was clining onto every word, "the two bodies, one male on female, seem to have suffered from gunshot wounds to the head suggesting that the fire may have been a cover up for these murders," Summer was litterally glued to the television screen at this point clinging to whatever the ditzy reporter had to say, "I'm getting word now that the male is William Dunbar the son of famous French actor Liam Dunbar," Summer felt as though she might faint, yet Odd had already gotten out of the water and sat his wife down, "the young woman is believed to be his girlfriend Yumi Ishiyama," Summer fell back in the chair and fainted.

Odd turned off the television and tried to awaken his unconcious wife when the phone rang inside. He didn't want to leave her like this, so he called for the housekeeper, "Esmerelda?" and in the blink of an eye the plump Spanish maid came from the back door and relieved Odd of his wife while he dashed inside to answer the phone, "Hello?"

"Tell me you just saw that on television too!" A frantic woman began on the other end of the line. It was Aelita, his pleasent friend who they'd rescured from Lyoko, but now she seemed more preoccupied than pleasent, "What do you think this means?" Odd wasn't sure how to respond to that question, "Jeremie's been gome for three days now and I can't get ahold of him, Sierra and Ulrich haven't responded to my texts all day, and I think people are watching me."

Odd seemed somewhat distracted by that last statement, "People are watching you?" he said in a low and ominious voice as he looked out back to see Esmerelda and the still unconcious Summer in the same places.

Aelita seemed to have an uneasy tone when she began to say, "Ever since the fire there has been a black van parked across the street from our apartment," This made Odd feel uneasy, "It doesn't move- ever... unless I go out," She seemed to be almost panicky, "I'm scared Odd," she finished with a slight whisper.

Odd was now trying to devise some type of stategy, "Aelita, you should just be really careful we'll see you at the funeral until then stay safe."


	3. Mourning the Dead

Character List

Sierra D'Angelo- Mila Kunis

Ulrich Stern- Alexander Skarsgard

Mya Strankle- Emily Osment

Sissi Delmas- Dannielle Harris

Nick Foxx- Josh Henderson

Jeremy Belpois- Cody Linley

Summer Foxx- Amanda Bynes

Lando Lockleon- Greg Cipes

Keeper- Debi Mazar

Ally McLowe- Melissa Joan Hart

Claire Delmas- Alyson Hannigan

Aelita Hopper- Masiela Lusha

Jennifer Foxx- Victoria Justice

Alex Belpois- Max Van Ville

Tommy Dunbar- Robert Pattinson

Odd Dell Robbia- Dax Shepard

Savanna Foxx- Emma Stone

Lookout- Kathy Griffin

Lucille Foxx- Alyson Stoner

Riley Foxx- Mitchell Musso

Henri Stern- Logan Lerman

Missy D'Angelo- Brie Larson

Astin Ishiyama- Chase Vanek

Karlie Rumsfield- Heidi Klum

Sunny Foxx- Alexis Biedel

Chloe Foxx- Kaci Battaglia

Amina Foxx- Rumer Willis

Carsidy Foxx- Skyler Gisando

Skye Burbige-Foxx- Kat Dennings

Skyler Burbige-Foxx- Sean Flynn Amir

Odd Robbia- Hunter Von Leer

Alona Belpois- Andie MacDowell

Minuteman- Brad Pitt

Yumi Ishiyama- Carrie-Ann Inaba

William Dunbar- James Marsden

Mystery Woman Voice- Edyta Sliwinska

Mystery Man Voice- Norm McDonald

The next few weeks passed with no further problems. The van across from Aelita and Jeremie's apartment had disappeared, and the murder case regarding Yumi and William seemed to lead nowhere, so once the coroner was finished with the corpses Mr. and Mrs. Dunbar and Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama had signed for their respective child's release. The only problem that was still ongoing was the missing Sierra, Ulrich, and Jeremie; however, on the first Saturday of the month they put that aside to mourn the loss of Yumi at her parent's house. It was a closed casket due to her face being completely blown off, which Odd and Summer respected her parents for making that decision. Nobody needed to see what had been done to Yumi but her parents, the coroner, and the police involved with the case. William's funeral was to be held on Monday due to his parent's wishes of not seeing their son buried on his birthday, which was tomorrow.

Summer walked up to Mrs. Ishiyama who was alone in the parlour. Mrs. Ishiyama looked up and said to Summer, "Hi there Summer thank you for coming," Summer could tell she was trying to hide tears, but Summer felt she should let them out so she sat beside Mrs. Ishiyama and hugged her.

"Akiko, your daughter and I were very close and she has always told me of what a strong, brave, and lovely woman you are... and right now it's okay to pull that mask off and mourn," Summer began as Mrs. Ishiyama nodded and let the first tear flow down her flushed cheek, "There we go, Akiko, now you can begin the grieving," The two hugged for a good five minutes and cried together.

Aelita and her sisters Allison and Claire where in the backyard on the canopy swing each looking as though they were deep in thought trying to put the pieces of this tragedy together in their heads. Allison was trying to see why someone would put Yumi and William's bodies under the ruble of the first floor of the factory a week after it had been burned down. Aelita was more interested in the causation of the fire and who was driving the truck full of kerosene. Whereas Claire was pondering why the police seemed so eager to release the corpses.

Savanna walked up to the three and disturbed their thought process by saying, "Hey Ally where's my brother?" Savanna was curious to his absence since she thought for sure he'd be here.

Ally, being Nick's wife, couldn't help but give her sister-in-law some cockamamie story fabricated by Nick in lew of his noticed absence, "He was called into work this morning and he couldn't get out of it lest he be fired," she curtly lied through her teeth.

Savanna sighed deeply, "I'm disappointed in him... he hasn't made any effort to attend any of the latest affairs, the funeral of one of his closest friend's, his own son's baptism, our birthday, he's just been really dodgy as of the past few months."

Ally kept her poker face on. The real reason Nick wasn't here today was because he was doing some investigation of his own at the factory. As for missing his son's baptism and he, Savanna and Summer's birthday was because he was sent on work from his latest liaison solely named Keeper. She felt it somewhat skeptical once he revealed his liaison's assumed identity to her, and whenever she tried to ask what Keeper was assigning him to do he'd always say it was classified information.

Odd and Karlie Rumsfield were busy in the lounge playing pool with Hiroki and Johnny, "Now we have an ace shot of five balls going into the corner pockets," he aligned his poolstick with the blank ball. He took his shot and knocked the blank ball into the solid red ball, which hit the solid blue ball as the red one was knocked into the corner pocket. The blue ball bounced off the edge and hit the solid green and solid orange ball and continued down the path until it went into another corner pocket. The orange ball landed in the same pocket while the green ball knocked into the solid yellow ball and both had landed into the same corner pocket. Hiroki and Johnny were stunned.

Karlie stepped up to the table and eyed the black eight ball, which was the only ball left in play for Karlie and Odd. She steadily positioned herself onto the table so she could reach the blank ball with her poolstick where it was in perfect allignment with the black eight ball. She took her shot and watched the eight ball zig-zag across the table about six times before it landed in the southwest corner pocket. She smugly grinned as Hiroki and Johnny's jaws both dropped.

Odd and Karlie high fived enthusiastically until a bullet shot at them narrowly missed, "Now who the hell just did that?" Karlie looked at Hiroki and Johnny who were under the pool table, both in shock at the bullet nearly hitting the two had they not had ducked. Karlie noticed the open window and a several sniper marks that just ran over her face, "Everybody down!" she yelled to Odd, the boys and everyone outside as she hit the deck and a barrage of gunfire began to ravage the house. They could hear screams of terror and running. Karlie crawled over under the pool table with Odd, Hiroki and Johnny, "Alright so Hiroki is there anyway besides the steps over there to exit the room?"

Hiroki was too afraid to concentrate, yet he put his fears aside and said, "Follow me!" He crawled out from under the pool table over to the couch, which he pulls out revealing a crawlspace, which he Odd, Johnny and Karlie crawled through.

The crawlspace was damp and dark, especially after Hiroki pulled the couch back towards the wall to prevent the attackers from finding the crawlspace. They were under the living room now because they we're able to get on all fours and walk. Hiroki led the three to a small hatch, "If we go down here it leads to the sewers," He lifted the hatch up and gestured for Karlie to go down first, then Johnny, next Odd and finally him.

Aelita had managed to escape into the woods surrounding the Ishiyama residence, which provided perfect cover with its dense consistency. She'd ran about six miles before she stopped and rested against a hallow tree. She regained her breath, but nearly lost it when she heard someone say her name, "Aelita?"

Aelita backed away from the tree and from the topmost branch a young man with blond hair and gray eyes jumped down next to her in an Asking Alexandria shirt and a pair of blue Old Navy sweatpants. He had no shoes or socks, yet he didn't seem to care. Aelita stepped back a few feet and asked, "Who are you!? What do you want!? Why are you doing this!?"

The young man smiled, but in the next moment it went from a smile to a frown as his ears twitched picking up the sound of heavy running. He grabbed Aelita and covered her mouth with his left hand so she couldn't speak. She tried to fight him off until he pulled a revolver with a silencer on the end, which is when she began to scream her muffled cries for help, "Shut up, and you won't die!" The young man told her callously as they heard the footsteps get closer.

Then the footsteps stopped, "I think she went this way," a man in a black suit said from the other side of the tree. The young man peered his head around and ran out surprising the three goons by running with the silenced revolver and Aelita in his grasp. Aelita cried trying to keep up the pace as this deranged young man shot over her shoulder silent rounds that took the three men out in an instant.

Aelita opened her eyes and saw the bodies lying in the field as the blood ran from their wounds and dyed the grass red. She was crying and writhing in the man's arms until he let her go. In a tizzy she shouted at him, "Who the fuck are you... them," she pointed to the bodies, "and," she paused in sudden thought, which was very common for Aelita, "Thank you." She said with a snide demeanor.

The young man sighed before placing the silenced revolver back into its holster, "Well, my name is Lando Lockleon, I'm a friend of Nick's..." He began in a tone making Aelita rather interested since it sounded very familiar, "I was sent here to protect you, and mo-" He cut himself off, "Mrs. Foxx." He kicked over one of the deceased goons with his foot, "These men, want to see you off just as they did your friends in the caskets."

Aelita was too in shock to speak when she heard a voice from the distance calling out to her. It was Ally. She ran over to her just as Lando made his exit into the bramble, "Aelita, are you okay?" She saw the bodies, "Who did this?" She seemed as though she might've cried or kick a goon.

Aelita, by this time had noticed Lando's departure, and was trying to be sensitive about the information she'd just been given, "I have no idea, I ran here, and they were dead when I got here." Ally hung her head down letting that answer suffice, then she bent her knees, and placed her hands on them, panting.


End file.
